Solo Mío
by Mayura Dragneel
Summary: Solamente de él, cuando aparecía sacaba a ese ser dominante y egoísta, completamente la antítesis de como era él siempre. De solo imaginarlo con otro, compartiendo lo que están haciendo ahora, de que otro vea su cara en completo éxtasis, sus sonrojos... Lo dejaba en un estado total de furia que sería capaz hasta de matar a alguien.


Solo mío!

En la habitación solo se podía escuchar gruñidos, gemidos y que algún otro suspiro, además del sonido de la regadera. Los dos cuerpos se movían en perfecta sincronización mientras sus manos no se quedaban quietas tocando continuamente al otro e intensificaban sus gestos de deleite.

-Maldición agh ahh… Makoto ahh – gemía Rin con los ojos llorosos por culpa del placer – Más despacio idiota ahhh - mientras él castaño incrementaba las estocadas al ir llegando poco a poco a la cúspide de pasión.

-Estas tan estrecho y resbaladizo Rin-chan aparte si pones esa expresión tan linda no podre controlarme - Le dijo al oído mientras seguía moviendo a una velocidad alarmante las caderas chocando con las de su pareja haciendo más intenso el sonido de sus cuerpos ante la humedad, - A demás no eras tú el que exigía que te diera más fuerte porque no te ibas a romper – le susurro sensualmente mientras le mordía juguetonamente el lóbulo de la oreja - Y es así como te voy a dar – y luego de decirlo comenzó a penetrar con más ímpetu.

-Idiota si después no puedo nadar te golpea… – no puedo terminar la frase cuando fue interrumpido con un beso apasionado y cuando se lograron separar para poder respirar Makoto solo se alejo apenas unos centímetros daba la impresión que solo respiraban el aire que dejaba escapar el otro - agh demonios… siiii ahh ahhhhh.

- Makotoooo – grito cuando una corriente eléctrica lo hizo encorvar la espalda y pegarse más al esculpido pecho de su amante.

-Riiin – exclamo en un suspiro silbante.

Cuando llegaron al clímax, solo se oía el ruido de la ducha aun encendida. La orca tenia agarrado aun al tiburón firmemente contra la pared de la ducha mientras esté lo rodeaba con las piernas en la cadera y los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-Adoro tus gemidos de placer – le susurro posando los labios en la frente para salpicar su cara de tiernos besos – adoro tus suspiros, tu sabor, te adoro MI Rin nunca dudes de eso. – le dijo mirándolo serio.

- Idiota porque siempre sales con esas cosas – dijo completamente sonrojado mientras se tapaba la cara con las manos – Yo… yo también te adoro – murmuro tan bajo que apenas se escucho.

-¿Qué dijiste?- Le pregunto para provocarlo, sabiendo que había dicho pero no se cansaba de esa nueva faceta de su pareja avergonzada.

-Nada idiota no he dicho nada – dijo mirándolo fieramente y agrega burlonamente – ahora, a demás de bruto eres sordo.

- Ohh Rin-chan no deberías haber dicho eso- contesto el castaño chasqueando la lengua, seguido de esto sus ojos adoptaron una mirada oscura y primitiva – Tendré que castigarte ¿no te parece?- le pregunto con una sonrisa picara mientras Rin sentía como dentro de él se iba endureciendo nuevamente.

-Maldición, acaso tengo cara de ser un muñeco inflable, déjame descansar pervertido– refunfuño, pero aunque decía eso su cuerpo traidor desde hace bastante tiempo por culpa de ese bastardo que lo volvía loco, comenzó a endurecerse hasta volver a estar tan duro como en que esta incrustado en su interior. Que con el primer movimiento de caderas, su cuerpo ya sensible por la actividad anterior está más receptivo que nunca.

Volviendo a apoyarlo contra la pared comenzó a tocas su pecho trabajado hasta llegar a los pezones, mientras atendía uno con la mano dando pequeños pellizcos para luego rasparlos un poco con la uña, atendía al otro con su boca intercalando lamidas con pequeños mordiscos. Solo fue necesario eso para que Rin ya comenzara a tener leves espasmos.

-Muévete Makoto – exigía el tiburón e intentaba mover las caderas. Pero la orca como castigo por cómo le hablo anteriormente, lo único que recibió fue que lo presionara más contra la fría baldosa de la pared.

- Como se pide Rin-chan – susurro con voz de seda causando escalofríos a su pareja. Mientras seguía con su lenta tortura.

-Makoto, maldición por… por favor muévete, te necesito… adentro mío, necesito que me hagas tuyo – respondió obedientemente desesperado por las caricias de la persona querida.

- Buen chico – luego comenzó a moverse con una ferocidad, que volvió loco al peli rojo – Mírame- murmuro en un tono ronco – ¿a quién le perteneces Rin? ¿Quién te hace perder así la cabeza?- bajando un poco la intensidad de las estocadas mientras hacia las preguntas para que lo escuchara bien.

-Soy tuyo carajo, agghh mierda Makoto sabes… sabes que siempre fui tuyo nadie… agh ahhh nadie me va a hacer sentir lo que siento por vos, así que por favor no paa… - no puedo terminar la frase porque nuevamente lo acallo con un beso, igual había respondido lo que necesitaba que dijera.

- Mío – solamente de él, parecía mentira cuando aparecía sacaba el ser dominante y egoísta siendo completamente la antítesis de como era siempre. De solo imaginarlo con otro compartiendo lo que están haciendo ahora, de que otro vea su cara en completo éxtasis, sus sonrojos, su cara sonriente, sus ojos somnolientos cuando recién se despierta o cuando se comportaba como un pequeño niño caprichoso lo dejaba en un estado total de furia que sería capaz hasta de matar a alguien.

Siguió penetrando un par de veces más cuando sintió las contracciones y el interior de Rin lo apretó hasta la asfixia no pudo aguantar más apretando fuertemente su cadera estallo segundos después de él. Dejándolos en un estado de completo abandono y sin fuerzas deslizándose lentamente hasta el suelo aun enredados sin saber donde comienza uno y termina el otro.

- Te amo Rin – dijo dulcemente mientras le acariciaba la espalda.

- Yo también te amo Makoto- contesto de la misma forma, dejándose mimar porque ya no tenía fuerzas para mentir por ahora, luego cuando recuperara fuerzas podría pelear un poco, para terminar teniendo un sexo espectacular en cualquier lugar como en este caso las duchas de su colegio, menos mal que hoy es sábado nadie se queda los fines de semana en el instituto, sino ya podía verse en el despacho del director con una suspensión por violar las instalaciones del colegio jajajaj que gracioso sabiendo que ya habían estrenado casi todas las instalaciones del colegio de Makoto ahora vienen las de él.

Luego de unos minutos se levantaron y se lavaron rápidamente. Cuando acabaron Makoto le dijo a Rin que se adelantara y valla a su habitación a preparar la ropa que se lleva a su casa hasta el dí a siguiente. Pero antes de que pueda dar un paso para alejarse le toma la mano y lo jala hacia él para darle un beso profundo y un palmada en el trasero con un guiño, para luego soltar una risita divertida. En repuesta a esto Rin puso los ojos en blanco y murmuro algo de que no tenía consideración con su cuerpo y nose que otras cosa más, que no llego a escuchar cuando paso la puerta.

Cuando se cerró la puerta su sonrisa desapareció mientras se acomodo la toalla en la cadera y mirando a un rincón oscuro del vestuario, se podía distinguir una sombra apoyada en la pared.

-Nunca te dijeron que es de mala educación, ver y escuchar conversaciones ajenas Sousuke-chan – dijo Makoto con voz fría y agregándole una sonrisa burlona. Mientras se iba caminando tranquilamente hasta la habitación que compartía su novio con el peli gris, aunque antes de pasar la puerta miro por arriba de su hombro al morocho de ojos azules y con una expresión de completa indiferencia le dijo – Y tampoco vuelvas a hostigar a Haru con lo de no molestar a Rin, no me conoces enojado pero si molestas a las personas que aprecio, no voy a tener piedad de romperte cada hueso que tengas en el cuerpo, quedo claro - Y sin esperar respuesta se fue dejando a un Sousuke apretando tanto los puños que sus nudillos estaban blancos.

- Vamos a ver con quien se queda al final idiota – murmuro con una profunda ira.

POV MAKOTO

- Me podes explicar por qué carajo tengo casi todo el cuerpo lleno de chupones – me gruñía Rin mientras se veía reflejado en el espejo dedicándome una mirada de muerte. Me dio gracia parecía un gatito enfurruñado porque no hice lo que quería. Para molestarlo un poco más me acerco lentamente por su espalda abrazándolo por detrás apoyando la cara en su hombro y le regalo mi mejor sonrisa perezosa que le causa un hermoso sonrojo.

- Ahora que veo bien, creo que en este espacio no hay ninguno, hay que remediar eso ¿no crees? – le voy tocando el pecho en los lugares que no hay ninguna mancha y con una sonrisa coqueta que solo es exclusiva para él. Lo giro y tiro a la cama para seguir con lo que estábamos haciendo en la ducha. No podía sacarle las manos de encima.

Además podríamos llegar un poco más tarde ¿Qué importaba?. Porque después de todo no es fácil apagar la pasión de una orca asesina y un tiburón hambriento.

Gracias por leer! \(*º*)/


End file.
